super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Choujuu Sentai Liveman
is the twelfth entry of the Super Sentai series. The last Super Sentai title of the Showa era, it aired on TV Asahi from February 27, 1988 to February 18, 1989. Its international English title as listed by Toei is simply Liveman. The series was broadcast in France as Bioman 3, being marketed as the direct sequels to Choudenshi Bioman and Bioman 2 (Hikari Sentai Maskman). It was the first Super Sentai series that introduced animal-based mecha. It was also the first Super Sentai series that introduced a super-combined robot (that is two robots put together) as well the last Super Sentai series that had its mechas transported to the battle through a flying fortress. Plot Academia Island is an elite school that various genius students from across the globe attend. Among them are Yusuke Amamiya, Joh Ohara, Megumi Misaki, who with Takuji Yano, and Mari Aikawa sought to create a suit strong enough for space exploration. However, three of their classmates and dear friends, Kenji Tsukigata, Rui Senda, and Goh Omura, felt their talents are being wasted and leave to join an evil organization called Volt where offers them to raise their full scientific potential. As a result, when Yusuke and company saw them leaving, Kenji draws a gun on the three with Takuji and Mari taking the fatal blow. Soon after, one of the professors at the school, Professor Hoshi, pitches in to help Yusuke and his friends complete the suits so they can serve to prepare against Volt. And then in 1988, the present day, with that Kenji, Rui, and Goh now known as Doctors Kemp, Mazenda, and Oblar, Volt begins its attack by devastating Academia Island. As a result, Yusuke, Joh, and Megumi take up the suits they created and become the Livemen to battle against their former classmates and Volt. Though they managed to get Goh to leave Volt, the organization recruits new members in Doctor Ashura and the aliens Guildos and Butchy. Soon after, the Livemen are joined by Tetsuya and Jun'ichi, the respective younger brothers of Takuji and Mari, while learning that there is a darker agenda behind Volt that only its leader Bias knows. Characters Livemen Allies * Doctor Hoshi * Colon * Takuji Yano * Mari Aikawa * Takeshi Yano (5) * Toshiko Omura (21-22) * Yoichiro Misaki (27) * Dr. Dorothee (30) * Mai Funachi (32) Armed Brain Army Volt * Great Professor Bias * Doctor Kemp * Doctor Mazenda * Doctor Obular * Doctor Ashura * Guardnoid Gash * Guildian Guildos * Chibuchian Butchy * Jimmers *Brain Beasts **Bias Brain Beasts ***Gal Brain (34) ***Bomber Brain (42) ***Electron Brain (49) **Kemp Brain Beasts ***Engine Brain (5) ***Anger Brain (8) ***Maze Brain (10) ***Pierrot Brain (17) ***Obular Brain (21) ***Sword Brain (23) ***Gore Brain (32) ***Guild Brain (35) ***Shark Brain (37) ***Invisible Brain (41) ***Battle Brain (46) ***Terror Beast Brain (48) **Mazenda Brain Beasts ***Transmission Brain (4) ***Tank Brain (9) ***Poison Gas Brain (13) ***Twin Brain (18) ***Pig Brain (24) ***Light Brain (26) ***Robo Brain (33) ***Armor Brain (36) ***Wolf Brain (38) ***Space Brain (40) ***Nightmare Brain (47) **Obular Brain Beasts ***Virus Brain (3) ***Time Brain (6) ***Baboon Brain (11) ***Plasma Brain (16) ***Study Brain (19) **Ashura Brain Beasts ***Test Brain (12) ***Elec Brain (14) ***Spirit Brain (25) ***Hacker Brain (45) **Guildos & Butchy Brain Beasts ***Regeneration Brain (20) ***Guitar Brain (22) ***Earthquake Brain (27) ***Vega Brain (31) ****Vega Baby ***Meteor Brain (39) ***Guildo Brain (43) ***Reckless Brain (44) **Gash Brain Beasts ***Disconnect Brain (2) ***Fire Brain (15) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Twin Brace Sidearms *Live Blaster Team Blaster and Individual Weapons *Biomotion Buster *Triple Bazooka **Falcon Saber **Lion Bazooka **Dolphin Arrow *Falcon Sword *Lion Punch *Bison Rod *Sai Cutters Vehicles *Moto Machines *Live Cougar Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Gran Tortoise ** Machine Buffalo *** Super Liverobo **** Liverobo ***** Jet Falcon ***** Land Lion ***** Aqua Dolphin **** Live Boxer ***** Bison Liner ***** Sai Fire Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : (credited as ) * : * : (credited as ) * : (credited as ) * : * : *Narrator: Voice actors *Colon: *Beast Man Oblar: *Guildos: *Butchy: *Gash: Suit actors *Red Falcon: Kazuo Niibori *Yellow Lion: Masato Akada *Blue Dolphin: Yuichi Hachisuka *Black Bison, Live Boxer: Hirofumi Ishigaki *Green Sai: Shoji Hachisuka *Live Robo, Super Live Robo: Hideaki Kusaka *Colon: Haruko Watanabe *Gash: Naoki Ofuji Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Daisuke Shima ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Akira Ohtsu **Composition: Yasuo Kosugi **Arrangement: Ohzuchi Fujita **Artist: Daisuke Shima ;Insert theme *Dash! Live Robo *Live Boxer no Uta *Susume! Live March *Knock! Nekkyou no Live *Utsukushiki Dreamer *Seigi wa Fumetsu sa, Liveman *Spark! Umi e *Live Century ~Ore-tachi no Shinseiki~ *Hop Step Love Jump! *Maken Kimanten! Liveman International broadcasts France The series was aired and dubbed in French on TF1 as Bioman 3 in 1989. A french opening song for the show was sung by Bernard Minet. Spain The series aired on La 1 and dubbed in Spanish between 1989 and 1991 as Bioman (dropping the 3 from the French title, as Bioman and Maskman didn't air in the country) and the dub was translated from the French one. The opening song was a spanish version of the opening song used for the French dub of Bioman. Latin America In Peru, the series was dubbed in Spanish on Panamericana Televisión and on Frecuencia Latina as Super Fuerza Liveman(Super Force Liveman) between 1992 and 1995 and it made a huge success. In Bolivia, the show was aired once on ATB Red Nacional and wasn't aired anymore. In Ecuador, was aired on Ecuavisa in the 90's and it enjoyed the same success as in Peru. Notes *Along with its successor, Turboranger, Liveman celebrates the anniversary of the Sentai franschise, an anniversary logo was created and Daisuke Shima and Megumi Mori (who both were extremely popular singers at the time) were cast as a little something special for the anniversary. Although Liveman is the twelfth series, at the time of the series' debut, it was the tenth series, as Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. weren't counted as Super Sentai until later. Both series celebrated the tenth anniversary of Super Sentai as Liveman was the tenth series and Turboranger aired ten years after the then first series, Battle Fever J. *This series introduces the following firsts in Super Sentai: **The first to feature a female Blue Ranger (Blue Dolphin) followed by Jetman, Hurricaneger and Magiranger. **The first to feature both a Black Ranger and a Green Ranger in the core team instead of interchanging them wherein one will be featured but not the other (or in the case of Zyuranger, Ohranger, and Gingaman, wherein one is in the core team and the other will join later as the sixth member) followed by Go-Onger and Kyoryuger. **The first to have a Super Fusion Robo, Super Live Robo (combination of Live Robo and Live Boxer). **The first to have less than 50 episodes in Super Sentai. *This season and Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger are notable for sharing similar concepts: both teams start off as a team of three with later members joining and both are themed and have mecha tied after the same three animals: a heraldic bird, a dolphin and a lion. **Liveman also shares similarity with Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan in being only the second series that starts with a three member team. Likewise, both season have similarities between their connected powers: the red teammate is a bird (Eagle/Falcon), the blue teammate an aquatic creature (Shark/Dolphin) and the yellow teammate a large cat. (Panther/Lion) *The Land Lion is the first true animal-based mech, as opposed to a mech that has animal motifs such as the others the Liveman use. Mechs actually based on animals would not become more standard until Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Liveman is the very last Sentai to be credited as part of the "Showa period", both in Japanese and Sentai history. In actual terms, it is the last series to air during the reign of Japanese emperor Hirohito (also known as "Showa"), who died on January 7, 1989 (with six episodes left to air). In Sentai terms, Liveman is considered a cut-off point due to many of the changes and adjustments to the franchise to come after this series. *Joji Nakata (Great Professor Bias), Yutaka Hirose (Doctor Kemp/Kenji Tsukigata) and Yoshinori Okamoto (Doctor Ashura/Arashi Busujima) are castmates in Choushinsei Flashman. *The scene of a puppy on a skateboard that appears in the opening sequence appeared in episode 34 During a montage of Hikaru and Momoko/Pink Mask's date in the previous series Hikari Sentai Maskman. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/live.html Choujuu Sentai Liveman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/超獣戦隊ライブマン Choujuu Sentai Liveman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers